webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Panda's Art/@comment-28011742-20170426175934/@comment-32569950-20170719084356
The website deleted my responses to to every one of your claims so I'll try to summarize them as best I can. - I don't think everyone who dislikes a homosexual ship is homophobic. But Randomgirl has shown evidence that she is, in fact, unwittingly or otherwise, homophobic. - The belife that someone can "disagree" with someone else being gay without being homophobic is false. Disagreeing with a sexual orientation is bigotry, homophobia, plain and simple. I didn't choose to be gay, it's irrational for someone else to be uncomfortable with something I didn't choose for myself. I advise you not to fight me, an actual gay man, on that. -Have you heard of something called character development? It's this thing characters do where they develop and become different from how they used to be. Panda is not exempt from this, it is entirely possible for his treatment of Charlie to become better as the series progresses (and it has) so claiming panlie shouldn't be a thing because Panda used to treat Charlie badly is dumb. As I said before, we've had 2 and a half seasons of the show, act like it, talk about the times Panda has shown concern for Charlie as well. - Panda's main goal is not to claim Lucy's heart, it is to be in a relationship. If his goal was always Lucy he wouldn't be off trying to get other girlfriends, but he has, so it isn't. - Whether or not Panda has shown interest in the same sex is irrelevant to whether or not he will end up with Charlie. Sexuality is fluid, showing interest in one gender doesn't exclude you from entering a relationship with another down the line. -You wanna know what really grinds my gears about you guys hyperfocusing on Panda's interest in girls? His interest has been, so far, purely superficial. He's trying to rush his way into a relationship with the first girl he can get. There's nothing genuine in that, he's more in love with the idea of having a girlfriend than any of his actual would-be girlfriends. It's unhealthy, toxic behavior as I mentioned previously. The good thing about panlie in this regard is that Panda doesn't currently see Charlie as anything other than his friend. Love that blossoms from friendship is actual genuine love, not superficial attraction as has been the case with all of Panda's girlfriends. Remember the first time Panda met Lucy? He didn't know the first thing about her except that she was pretty. You expect me to understand your reasoning for defending that kind of relationship? Even when he locked his brothers in a closet so he could have Lucy all to himself? That's not healthy, that's not love. - What Charlie's displayed towards Panda IS love.He's supportive, he admires him, he's selfless towards him, he thinks the world of him. Charlie went into the city for Panda's sake even after Panda blew him off at the beginning of the episode. Charlie posed for a portrait he was initially uncomfortable with for Panda's grade and because Panda offered to let him keep the painting. A gift from him meant so much to Charlie that he agreed readily. What Panda feels for Lucy can't compete with what Charlie feels for Panda, not even close. This brings me to my final point: - Panda isn't ready for a relationship with Charlie. Panda is prone to selfishness, impulsiveness, pettiness. To put it in other words, Panda doesn't currently deserve someone like Charlie. The interesting thing about that is that Charlie, just by being who he is, has given Panda two of his most important moments of character depth and growth in the series at the end of Chicken and Waffles and Panda's Art, where Panda is shown reciprocating the same selflessness Charlie showed him during the course of both episodes. When paired with Charlie, Panda is capable of positive growth. Yeah, Panda learned lessons in both Lucy episodes but Lucy didn't teach him either of those things. Panda learned he should be direct with his brothers because he gave himself food poisoning and he learned he shouldn't do good deeds out of self interest because he, once again, gave himself an allergic reaction. When Panda's with Charlie he grows because he wants to be a better person, for Charlie's sake, not because misfortune happens upon him. And it is through this growth that I believe Panda can reach a point where he will both realize he's in love with Charlie and be worthy of having that love reciprocated. This'll be my last reply on this thread. I thank you for being the one to get me talking so passionately about panlie, you brought out a new understanding and love for the ship in me.